Self-forming ribbon for attachment to packages are already known, as shown in the number of prior patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,031 issued June 30, 1981 to Lueck and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,168 issued October 9, 1984 to Aoyama. However, insofar as applicant is aware, such self-forming bows have not been integrated with the packaging material to make a complete gift-receiving package.
This invention relates to decorative packages and more particularly to a novel bag and bow combination which may be used as a complete gift wrap. In spite of the wide variety of gift wrapping materials and packaging materials which are available, a need exists for a ready-to-go package which can be formed without any specific skills or talent into an attractively wrapped package, for receiving gift articles or the like, complete with a decorative ribbon and bow, and ready to be presented as a gift for any occasion, with a minimum of fuss and bother. There also exists a need for such a package which, in the unformed or unerected condition, lies flat for ease of storage, shipment, display, and utilizing a minimum of space.